


come home.

by heavenhearted



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenhearted/pseuds/heavenhearted
Summary: ten surprises you.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader
Kudos: 28





	come home.

**Author's Note:**

> come home, i'll wait right here  
> for you to lay next to me  
> come home  
> get back, i'll wait right here  
> for you to lay next to me  
> come home
> 
> [come home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MicF-3JDQk&ab_channel=boypablo), boy pablo

you’ve never missed anyone as much as you’re missing ten right now.

he’s been in china for wayv promotions for over two weeks now, and it’s been three days since you’ve even gotten to speak with him over the phone, they’ve been so busy. you hate the way that you feel when he leaves, because while you’re proud of him and happy he’s successful enough to get to go away to promote in different places, you still selfishly want him by your side. so it’s this terrible back and forth of missing him, but not wanting to bother him, but wanting to talk to him, but not wanting to keep him up because he needs rest, but wanting to hear his voice, but not wanting to interrupt rehearsal because you know he’ll drop everything to answer a call if he sees it’s you, and fuck, that makes you miss him even more.

it’s torture.

so when he told you the last time you spoke that there had been a fuck up with the tickets and booking and that he’d actually be home the day after tomorrow instead of tonight like he was supposed to, you could’ve cried. it’s only a matter of hours, but your entire being, body and soul, aches for him so badly that that’s all it would take to push you over the edge.

you’re playing super mario galaxy in one of the many sweatshirts he left behind for you to distract yourself. it’s kind of working, because you’re having fun and you love the game, but ten never leaves the back of your mind.

you miss his hugs the most, you think. the way he pulls you so close and grips you like he needs to keep a tight hold on you to keep himself grounded, always pressing scattered kisses to the side of your head, mumbling some variation of “hi, baby” or “i missed you” or “i love you” or sometimes all three. the way that his hands would be all over you, mapping out every inch, memorizing you by touch.

you’re really making yourself sad. fuck, you miss him so much.

you’re tempted to at least shoot him a text, something he can answer later when he has the time, give him a message from you and let him know you’re thinking about him.

you pause the game and pick up your phone, fingers hurrying to your conversation with your boyfriend and typing out your love-drunk thoughts before you can even really think about what you want to say.

_ten tennie ten tennn i miss u sm. i hope you’re doing okay and not exhausted out of your mind. just try to enjoy doing what you love and know im waiting here for you missing you like crazy and so anxious for you to ocme home to me. i love love love big love you so much angel. just wanted to let u know im thinking about you <3_

you hit send before your eyes even catch on the typo, and throw your phone to the other side of the couch, picking up your controller and continuing your game.

a few hours pass like that. you play, you get up and cook yourself dinner at one point, you get out your laptop and try (but fail) to be productive. and all the while, every few minutes, you duck your head inside of the hoodie and, in the least weird way possible, sniff the fabric. it smells like the fabric softener he uses, like his cologne, and like him, and the mixture makes you feel so at ease that you’re hooked on it in some weird addiction, smelling it to keep yourself sane amidst the haze of missing him.

it’s not until you make your way into the kitchen for a glass of water that your phone goes off, and you rocket back to the bedroom to read ten’s text.

_baby baby babe babyyyy i miss you too. i’m always thinking of you and missing you. i love you so much. are you still awake? want to call in a few minutes? <3_

fireworks go off behind your eyes. you get to hear his voice!

_yes! yes iam awake!! call me whenever you’re ready <3 <3_

you’re glued to your phone, then, hovering in the doorway like you don’t have permission to reenter the kitchen until he calls you and tells you you can.

your ears are listening so closely for the sound of an incoming call that you almost don’t hear the lock of your front door turning.

at first, you don’t get it, and your blood pressure spikes, about to make a break for the fire escape, but then you understand. and you bolt to the door.

ten opens it and walks inside right before you reach him, and you’re flying into his arms before he can even close the door behind him or put down his bags, but he’s laughing as he holds you up. “woah, woah!” he exclaims, and you can hear the smile in his voice. “don’t knock me over, we’ll both go down!”

you can’t even come up with a snarky reply, you just nuzzle into the crook of his neck. god, it feels so good to feel him, the warmth of his skin, how strong his scent is here. “i love you,” is all you can say.

he hums and you hear him kick the door shut. “i love you, too. missed you so much, had to come home early and see you.”

tears prickle at your eyes at that. you know he missed you, he said it a hundred times, but to hear him say it when he’s holding you like this, when he’s telling you he took an early flight just to come be with you again … it’s different. it’s more.

you pull away from his neck just enough to get your lips on his, your hands gripping his shoulders for dear life as you try to push all your love into him through the kiss.

he reciprocates eagerly, chuckling at you, but parting his lips to give you access. he’s warm, so warm everywhere, and he tastes like honey. you take everything he’s willing to give.

“you said you weren’t coming home until sunday,” you accuse.

he takes your lower lip between his teeth, pulling at it before sucking it into his mouth. “i was,” he says when he lets go, “but i asked management if i could fly back on schedule myself. they said no until i offered to pay for the ticket myselhmmn --”

the end of his sentence is cut off when you insistently kiss him again. he really did leave early just to come and see you.

“oh my god,” you mumble, melting into his form as his hands find your hair, “i love you.”

he laughs a little, and ducks away to kiss your cheek. “i love you, too.” he finally gets to look at you, and smiles at the sight of his sweatshirt hanging off your form. “raided my closet, hm?”

you can’t even be ashamed, you’re just so happy to see him and be near him. “i wanted to feel like you were with me,” you say, giving him your best wide, innocent eyes.

“cute,” he coos, petting your hair in the way that makes you keen into his eager touch. “i’m here, i’m with you.”

you kiss the base of his neck, right where it meets his chest. “are you tired? can i get you anything, do you want to go to bed? i could give you a massage if you’re sore, or run a bath for you.”

ten grins and shakes his head. “i’m fine, i’m fine. i just wanna spend some time with you. i missed you every minute of being away, you know.”

his honey-coated words pour into you, and your affection swells. “i know. i missed you, too.” you cast a glance over your shoulder and take his hand in yours, pulling it to you and kissing over his knuckles. “wanna just lay in bed together?” you cast a mischievous smile his way. “you can be the little spoon.”

he ducks his head; he never admits it, but he loves when you’re the big spoon, loves when you hold on to him. “as long as you don’t mind kisses.”

you can’t help the face splitting smile you give him. “never from you, tennie.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://lilycafe.tumblr.com).


End file.
